What Were We Thinking
by DekotaSkye
Summary: The family is on Earth, but Aeryanna still asking questions and telling on JA


What Were We Thinking  
  
By DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. .Thanks to my beta for all her hard work.any other mistakes are mine. Rated: G-shippy  
  
(Authors note: Back in time when Aeryanna was just five years old and visiting earth.)  
  
Thunder crashed overhead, sounding as if frag cannons were being fired close by. Aeryn pressed her hands to her ears, wishing she could blot out the violent sounds of the storm raging outside. Another rumble that started far off in the distance, rolling closer and closer, building strength, plowing over the Crichton house. Windows rattled.  
  
Rolling over she reached out and found cool empty sheets where John should have been. Rising up on an elbow she gazed around the room and found him staring out of the window watching as the lighting streaked across the sky.  
  
"John." Her velvety voice whispered to him so faintly he turned his head toward her. She stretched her arm across the cool sheets toward him, her palm turned trustingly upward. "Come to me," she whispered, just as quietly.  
  
Without a word he came back to her. His knee settled on the edge of the bed. She turned toward him. Her skin was so smooth.and oh.so warm. She raised her head to his as their lips softly met. One tender kiss led to another.  
  
Want, was never far when he was with her.near her. His need for her was killing him. He pushed her onto her back as he leaned in wanting, needing more. Her satin smooth, strong arms wrapped around him as she rolled, pulling him with her. His hands wandered down to fit her slender hips closer to him; to let her know without words how his body reacted to her nearness.only with her. His hands moved up her back leaving a burning trail. She arched against his hands. Her fingers flexed against his scalp, her breathing synchronizing with his.  
  
Deep moans escaped her as he kissed a burning trail down the side of her neck. He pressed his mouth to her collarbone. She ran her fingers up his hair-rough chest from his waist causing him to moan as his lips dipped down to the valley between her breasts. She trembled wildly against him, as he tasted each curve. He saver their sweetness.their creaminess. Aeryn threw her head back wanting him to take more.to give more.she was burning.  
  
"Mamaaaaaaaa!"  
  
The sobbing scream jerked John's head back. He swallowed a curse as Aeryn suddenly scrambled from under him. "Ian," she mumbled, as she yanked off the top bed cover wrapping it around herself as she hurried out of the room.  
  
John thumped his head against the wall behind him. A crying kid was better then a cold shower.  
  
Over the clap of thunder he heard more voices. "Excuse me.ah.I.ah.sorry, Aeryn. I'll take care of .yeah.come on, Aery... let's go back to your room. Your Mommy isn't quite.ah .Night."  
  
Climbing out of the bed John started toward the door. It opened and Aeryn slipped in. Sitting back down he asked. "Was that Dad?"  
  
Aeryn remained quiet as she sat down on her side of the bed. Growing concerned John asked. "Aeryn, talk to me. What happened?"  
  
"Ah.John, are all humans easily embarrassed about nudity and sex?" Aeryn asked hesitantly.  
  
"What?" John shook his head looking down at the cover wrapped around her. "Did you loose something when Dad." Laughter bubbled up. "Did he walk in when you accidentally dropped your covering?"  
  
"No, he was standing out in the hall with Aeryanna. His face was flashed red."  
  
Shaking his head John brushed his hair back with his hand. "What are we talking about?" He held up his hand. "No, wait. Are you telling me Dad was just outside our door with Aeryanna and when you came out of the room."  
  
"I was adjusting the cover.and I heard your daughter saying to your father. "See this is what I told you. Mommy goes naked with Daddy when they have their workout."  
  
John sank back onto the bed. Heat radiate off his face.god, his daughter.his father.talking about. He sat back up. "Outside our door? Who else was with them Olivia?"  
  
"No, she passed by going to Ian's room." Aeryn crawled back into bed beside him. "In the morning you're going to have to have a long talk to your daughter."  
  
"My daughter?" John asked disbelief.  
  
Aeryn got comfortable under the cover, before she turned her back to him. "You taught her how to talk, talk and talk. You can explain to her all about the birdies and beezies."  
  
Sitting back up he asked. "That's Birds and Bees. Who was putting Aeryanna back to bed?"  
  
Pulling the cover closer around her neck she mumbled out. "Your father said he would."  
  
John reached out his fingers to trail it down her arm. She swatted it away. "Not tonight I have a headache."  
  
After that statement John only stared at her, he knew she had been watching the Soaps again. Groaning he flopped back onto the bed. God what where they thinking when they decided to have kids.  
  
Finis 


End file.
